


Darkest Before the Dawn

by ChaoticDemon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Counselor Sam Wilson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Present Tense, Wildly Self-Indulgent, emotional exhaustion, self-care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon
Summary: Small scenes from an AU in which Sam and Steve share an apartment in NYC, are still full time superheroes, and Sam spends his free time volunteering as a crisis counselor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more added to this, but I can't guarantee when that will be.
> 
> If you are looking for a fic where Sam acts as a counselor to the Avengers, this is not for you.

Sam collapses into bed at three in the morning, exhausted and numb from the last few hours. There's self care to be done, he knows, especially after tonight. There will be time enough for that in the morning. For now, sleep comes first. 

Beside him, Steve stirs from underneath the covers. “You're back?” he asks blearily. He doesn't even open his eyes. Sam hums in agreement. He's too tired to do much else. Steve shifts a little. “You okay?” he asks. 

“I will be,” Sam assures him.

Steve hums sleepy and tosses an arm over Sam’s torso, holding him close. “On your left,” he mumbles into Sam’s neck.

“You’re so annoying,” Sam says. There's a smile in his voice and he lays a hand against Steve’s forearm. 

“You love me,” Steve tells him. 

“Yeah,” Sam murmurs, body finally relaxing against the mattress. “I guess I do.”


End file.
